


Acrid - Pregnant Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1138]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs continues to try to figure out Tony's flower after he gets it wrong the first time and Tony forgives him enough to setup a meeting, of course that might have something to do with being bored due to deskwork.





	Acrid - Pregnant Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/12/2002 for the word [acrid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/12/acrid).
> 
> acrid  
> Sharp and harsh, or bitter to the taste or smell;pungent.  
> Caustic in language or tone; bitter.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694), [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854), [Obloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500972), and [Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645095), [Arrogate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801671), [Doula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823520), [Gravitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832886), [Beholden - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227604), [Propitious - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326025), [Inchoate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575754), [Zeitgeist - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692712), and [Chary - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764691).

# 

Acrid - Pregnant Tony Version

Gibbs stared at the text message saying that he’d gotten the flower wrong. He just knew that this was going to end badly for him even though Tony sounded appreciative of his reasons. “Is your favorite flower bamboo then?”

Tony smirked at his phone as Gibbs’ second guess was wrong too. “Bamboo isn’t generally a flower, but why do you think it could be my favorite?”

“Well bamboo is known for its ability to handle adversity while still standing firm and keeping its original position. On top of that it stands for loyalty, integrity, flexibility and other good qualities in a gentleman. Additionally, it does flower, it can just take it sometimes as many as 50-100 years to flower. Meaning the rest of the time, it hides it’s beautiful flower behind a mask that most don’t realize exists.”

Tony chuckled and wanting an excuse to get out of the house this weekend offered, “That’s very flattering, but it’s still wrong. If you really want to find out my favorite flower meet me at 2 birds 1 stone at 11am on Sunday.”

“Done.” Gibbs agreed eagerly, happy for the chance to see Tony and hopefully apologize to him.

Of course, it was a mistake to think that seeing Tony in person would magically fix everything. Tony had grabbed a table before Gibbs got there, obviously pregnant and needing the ability to set whatever space he needed between him and the table. After they both ordered their first drink, Tony sticking to non-alcoholic drinks much to his disgust, Gibbs immediately launched into an apology.

Despite being flattered by the flowers Gibbs had picked as his favorite, Gibbs’ apology set Tony’s teeth on edge and his acrid tongue, born from Gibbs not understanding why Tony was upset and the pain he was dealing with as he approached his due date, lit into Gibbs. Gibbs eyes widened at the venom coming out of Tony’s mouth. He quickly shut up and just let Tony go, the guy had clearly been bottling up his feelings for a while.

They were attracting the attention of the people in the bar, but fortunately at this hour, it was still rather empty. As Tony trailed down, Gibbs apologized again. Tony glared at him thinking it wasn’t sincere, but the more Gibbs talked the more Tony realized that he really did mean what he was saying. 

It wasn’t easy. Both of them were hurt by everything that had been said before and a number of things that happened before. Gibbs had been hurt to be kept from the doctor’s appointment. Tony had been hurt by Gibbs’ insistence that he watch someone else’s child. 

Of course, there was more to it than that, but they wouldn’t be able to resolve all of it in a public setting. Some things were just too private. Tony wasn’t sure which one of them first brought up Tony’s favorite flower, but both of them were happy to transition to that and come back to their hurt feelings later. 

Gibbs had apparently done even more thinking about Tony’s favorite flower between their text message conversation and now. He immediately asked if Tony’s favorite flower was the chrysanthemum. He explained that he’d initially dismissed it because it was a symbol for Mother’s day in Australia, but after thinking about it a lot he’d figured out that Tony wouldn’t hold that against a flower. Especially not when everything else about the flower like it’s meaning of friendship and long life pointed to good things. 

Tony raised an eyebrow and asked, “Are you calling me a girl?” 

“No. I’m complimenting you on your ability to see past gender identities.” Gibbs folded his arms defensively, until he noticed the twinkle in Tony’s eye.

“Well you are right that my favorite flower is a controversial one, but it’s not because it’s girly. Though in all honesty red chrysanthemums are some of the most masculine flowers I’ve ever seen.”

Gibbs frowned. Three tries and he still hadn’t figured out Tony’s favorite flower. There were only two more options. 

“Is there a reason that you didn’t ask Fornell for help?” Tony asked, a bit pointedly.

“I didn’t think I needed his help.”

“Pride goeth before a fall.” Tony muttered under his breath.

Gibbs nodded. “My pride does get the better of me at times. I hate appearing weak.”

“That’s absolute bullshit. Those that show their emotions and ask for help when they need it are not weak.”

“I know.” Gibbs admitted quietly. He’d seen that proven even in his team over the years. Kate had never asked for help and her and McGee’s teamwork had suffered for it as they’d always been trying to prove they were better than the other.

On the other hand, Ziva and McGee had gotten along almost too well. There hadn’t been anyone to challenge the status quo so neither of them had really improved during that time despite Gibbs’ best efforts. “There is such a thing as asking for help too much, though.”

“True.” Tony conceded. “You need to be willing to be a bit vulnerable with me if this is going to work, though.”

“I don’t mind being vulnerable with you, Tony. Fornell is a whole other matter. Are you aware of the fact that he married my ex-wife?”

Tony nodded. “Of course, you know you were glad when he did so, since it meant you got to stop paying alimony to Diane.”

Gibbs grunted. How was it that Tony knew so much more about him than he did about Tony? “I definitely think I’m at a disadvantage in this relationship, since you clearly know a lot more about me than I do about you.”

Tony shrugged. “What do you want to know? I wouldn’t say I’m an open book, but I’m not actually trying to hide from you.”

“Let’s start with your actual favorite flower and why since I clearly don’t know you well enough to pick your favorite flower that means loyalty.”

“To be fair, the flowers you picked and the reasons you picked them were valid. Each of the flowers have their own wonderful unique meanings and I do associate with a number of the traits you listed off for them.”

**Author's Note:**

> 5 more dictionary.com stories written.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
